


Aggravated

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: <a href="http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/473972.html">http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/473972.html</a></p></blockquote>





	Aggravated

There are times when Watson wonders whether the compensations are worth the frustrations. Times when the random scrapings on the violin feel like a rasp against his skin. Times when forcing a word of praise to bolster Holmes's tremendous and curiously fragile pride past the knot of remonstrations in his throat is near impossible. "Eat!" he wants to order the man. "Rest!" "Tell me what you're planning!" But he is left in the dark, again and again, watching helplessly while Holmes's brain races ahead of the requirements of body, companion, and common sense.

Then Holmes smiles and he stops wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/473972.html>


End file.
